Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doors and, more particularly, to a door of an electronic device, with the door being dustproof and water-resistant (or waterproof).
Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and notebook computers, have to connect with peripheral devices and therefore must come with openings. Connectors mounted on a circuit board disposed in an electronic device are exposed from the openings to get inserted into and electrically connected to peripheral devices.
However, the openings, which the connectors are exposed from, are neither dustproof nor water-resistant. Dust that accumulates on the connectors exposed from the openings causes poor electrical connections. Furthermore, the connectors will rust and develop a short circuit when wetted by water that intrudes into the electronic device through the openings. The intrusion of water into the electronic device through the openings also causes the circuit board in the electronic device to develop a short circuit. In view of this, a door is required to cover the openings.
Although conventional doors serve to cover openings and thus are dustproof and water-resistant, the doors must come with switch structures in order to be opened and shut. However, the switch structures render the doors structurally complicated and add to the manufacturing costs of the doors.
Furthermore, the switch structures mounted on the conventional doors are not intuitive to operate, because users have to turn on the switches in order to open the doors by hand.
Accordingly, it is imperative to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.